Hellsing Adventure
by EvilPancakeOfDoom
Summary: Rewritten version of 'Fell in love between Ghouls' Leonara and her friend Anna are normal school girls, until a Vampire turned their school to a home for Zombies, at the end they got saved by Hellsing and their live isn't the same anymore.
1. Chapter 1

**So here's the rewritten version of Fell in love between Ghouls, well seriously I didn't like my story and I didn't want to continue the story anymore but then one night I thought about my story on and suddenly I had many ideas how to write the story new and here it is! The rewritten version of the story! I hope you enjoy chapter 1 of my now rewritten story. Please Review!**

* * *

Chapter 1

_Poke!_

" Hey! Wake up, wanna write an essay again?"

_Poke!_

I yawned and slapped her hand away.

_Poke!_

I groaned while rubbing my eyes and glared at her.

She poked me again and giggled, " Well you look really scary, did you sleep last night?"

"No" I replied " And why do I look scary?"

"Well I think everybody except you can see the monster circles under your eyes!"

"And still I'm prettier than you don't you think?"

"..."

I gave her a small smile and turned back trying to find a comfortable place to sleep on." Hey! What are you doing? Our lesson isn't over yet!" I heard Anna hissing." Leave me alone...we both know I _need_ my beauty sleep to stay awesome..."

But before I could go back to my dream world a shrill voice shattered it in pieces.

It was my ugly, fat, short class teacher Miss Butcow.

" Miss Leonora Carter!" I slapped my forehead and groaned " Not again..." " If you're not interested on my lessons you can write an essay again!" The class laughed, I facepalmed and Anna gave me the 'I've told you' look.

" I am really sorry Miss Butcow it will not happen again" I apologized. "Good than let us continue with the lesson" The ugly bitch said and turned back to the blackboard. After the lesson the break followed.

"Really, I hope she slips on a banana skin and breaks her ugly, short body!" I exclaimed angry as I ate my banana.

"Leonara"

"Or we stalk her until home and then we throw toilet paper at her house!"

"Leonara!"

"Or I push her down the stairs and contend it was the caretaker!"

"**Leonara!**"

"Huh?"

She facepalmed and mumbled something about clean your ears. "Well" She began "As your best friend I worry about your health" I gave her a questioning stare signaling her to continue. "I mean it's not the first time where you came tired to school and it worries me"

"Ohh you're worried about me? I'm really touched!" A thick mark appeared on Anna's face. " Not the best time for jokes tell me do have problems at home, or did you just watched too much twilight? I mean I still remember the last time were you watched twilight..."

"Umm...I think it's because the twilight crap, I still have a trauma because of that...I mean sparkling vampires!? Serious? I shrieked drawing the attention to us.

"You're lying"

"Huh?"

"C'mon we are childhood friends, I can see that if you're lying" "So..." She leaned closer."Whats the real reason?"

I played with my fingers and avoided contact with her eyes. " Okay...the real reason is...a week ago I had a dream" She leaned closer interested." I dreamed that I was in the school building, alone. It was dark and really scary, everywhere was blood, and I saw our classmates as zombies, I couldn't move the dream seemed so real and I thought I would die, but fortunately my alarm clock woke me up and since this moment I adore my alarm clock, and I decided to never ever crash my clock again" I ended my short story with a bow and waited for her reaction.

Silence.

Another moment of silence.

"It didn't sound really horrifying..."

"Hey! But it was scary! I almost pissed into my pants! Just because I told you the short version..."

"Well if that's all than I advice you...just get a life"

"Are you serious?"

"No" "Just a joke I think you just should forget your dream and don't think about it anymore"

I nodded "Yeah I think that's the best option"

But still I didn't feel safe.

* * *

**So that was chapter 1 I hope you enjoyed it! I still have to rewritte chapter 3...that can take some time because of school and stuff**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's chapter 2 Enjoy and review please :D!**

* * *

_Darkness_

_Yes, it was so fucking dark!_

_I looked around and realized that I was in the school building, **again**._

_"Stupid dream...at least I'm not unarmed" I muttered as I fished my old Nokia 3310 from my pocket out._

_"Yeah Nokia power!" I exclaimed and began walking trying to find the way out._

_"Maybe I wake up when I run against the wall..." And soon I tried my theory out, but it only ended with an almost broken nose."Ouch, I thought in a dream world you don't feel any pain..."_

_A groan startled me and I fell on my butt."Fuck I forgot about the zombies..." And soon a random zombie guy appeared behind me."...yeah sure and suddenly a zombie appeared" I added sarcastic. I began backing away as the zombie came nearer, I hold my Nokia out and tried to scare him off with it." Don't come so near! I have an old Nokia phone and I'm not afraid to use it!" As he came nearer I decided to throw my Nokia at him, but then everything faded and...  
_

I woke up.

"Noooo! Why it was getting interesting! I just wanted to test my Nokia theory and then I woke up!" I screamed and began crushing my poor alarm clock, until I realised what I'm doing."Noooo! I promised never ever to crush my clock again! I'm a terrible girl!" After I was done crying about my alarm clock I dressed myself and went to school.

It was unusually foggy this morning, and I thought I would go lost, but thanks to my inhuman skills I reached my school but it was odd that there was nobody on the school yard except for Anna who looked surprised too.

"Hey Anna! Don't we have school today?" I asked curiously pointing at the school.

"I don't know...I'm pretty sure we have school today..."

"Maybe they're all inside?"

"Maybe" She replied and began walking towards the school pulling me with we entered, we both were surprised how dark it was.

"A little dark don't you think?" She asked.

"Yeah reminds me of my dream...really odd..."

"Yeah and it smells disgusting here just like..."

"...blood?" I finished her sentence and began walking further.

"Hey! Don't you think we should wait outside until a teacher shows up?"

"No maybe they're waiting for us or our classmates want to scare us."

"But..."

"Don't worry! I have my old Nokia with me! We can use it as weapon if we're in danger"

"Sure..." She sarcastic said as she rolled her eyes and followed close behind me.

"Did you hear that?" I whispered as I stopped. She slammed against me and replied with an annoyed no."You didn't hear that? It sounds like munching and groaning, listen there!" She didn't move as I talked with her and looked into the direction where she looked and I froze.

There stood a Zombie, **a fucking_ real_ Zombie! **

"OMFG! Isn't that William? Our Classmate? I heard Anna shriek, while she tried to back away, trying to pull me with her as I just stood there, **frozen.**

"Anna..." I mumbled as she pulled me with her. "Y-Yes?"

"I just saw a fucking real Zombie..."

"Yes.."

"The dream of every **Zombie fan** just came **true**!"

"...What?"

"You heard me I said..." But before I could finish my sentence Anna slapped me across my face, _hard._

"Really...don't you understand how serious this situation is?!" She hissed.

"I do, but c'mon... I mean didn't you see how slow the Zombie was?, Even my granny is faster than he is, and she's 82! _And_ I still have my Nokia we will survive!" I whined while rubbing my now red cheek.

She deadpanned and just stared at me.

"And we're friends really..."

"Hey! I'm just serious! The Nokia is a powerful weapon, the internet proves it!"

"Whatever, now we should think about a plan, we can't hide in the toilet forever."

"What about we climb through the small window of the toilet?"

"No to small and I just discovered that there are Zombies too on the schoolyard..." She gave an frustated sigh and rubbed her eyes. I noticed that and patted her on her shoulder trying to comfort her, suddenly she perked up "I have a plan! We could escape through the Emergency exit! I thought about it, the Emergency exit was on the lower floor and there shouldn't be any Zombies yet.

"What is your plan?"

* * *

**So ok that was chapter 2 I hope you all enjoyed it! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A big Thank you to all guys who added my story to their fave and follow list! You guys rock!**

**Here is Chapter 3 hope you all enjoy it! **

* * *

"If you watched enough Zombie films than we all know that Zombies are practically blind, they find their prey with their sense of smell and hearing" She explained.

"You mean if we're able to distract them then we could use the chance to escape?"

"Yes and because they're dumb as straw it shouldn't be so difficult"

"Then prove it"

"No"

I looked at her and sweatdropped "You're such a coward do you know that?"

"C-coward? Excuse me but we're at the moment in a Zombie infested school I think this is normal if I behave like that."

"Well someone have to do it so I'll do it"

"Good then it's clear."

I laughed nervously, I wasn't really sure about it, and if she was wrong...well than say bye bye to awesome me and say hello to Zombie Leonara, easy logic.

"Good than let us go"

She nodded, opened the door and peeked out to make sure there weren't Zombies on the floor.

"Okay no Zombies on the floor we can go!"

I followed quietly as we sneaked on the floor, until we met a small group of Zombies. My heart was racing as I saw them, their movements were creepy and slow. Few of them are covered in blood maybe from their last bloody meal.

I took my phone out and approached closer to the Zombies.

"Just walk in front of the Zombies so quit as possible, if my theory is right than the Zombie won't notice you" Anna whispered and took the dust mop next to her ready to strike if the Zombie comes to near. I mouthed a 'okay' and focused back to the Zombie in front of me. I wagged my phone in front of him and prayed he wouldn't notice me.

And surprisingly he did nothing. Her theory was right.

I felt relived and backed away from him, his Zombie breath was _terrible_, Zombies really have to clean their teeth, or use mouth spray. I held my Nokia into the air, breathed in and threw it against the window.

It was clear that the window would shatter in pieces.

The noise drawled the attention of all Zombies to the window, as they began walking to the window I signaled Anna to follow me out.

"That was easy don't you think?"

"Sure...because you weren't the one who had to do it."

"Someone had to it!"

"Just because you're such a coward!" I shrieked back and moved to the exit.

"Yes but..." Before she could say something else she screamed pretty loud into my ear, really this girl knew how to scream. The school yard was full of Zombies and thanks to Anna they all turned around into our direction."How could it be that here are Zombies too!?" Anna shrieked and clinged at my arm.

I cursed and looked around panicky there was absolute nothing I could use as weapon! Just before I thought I would end as Zombie snack I heard a gunshot.

And than another.

I felt something warm splattered onto my form and I dared to open my eyes.

What I saw wasn't that what I expected, Zombies who wanted to consume my brain laid dead on the ground. In front of me stand a tall and thin man who was clothed in a classic Victorian fashion, including a charcoal suit, leather riding boots, and a knotted red cravat, covered by a full-length, red frock coat, he also wears an wide, floppy red fedora, I breathed in and out to continue. and he had raven-black hair, a handsome face...and orange wire-framed sunglasses.

Next to him stand a woman with a cigar in her mouth. She had blonde long hair, round glasses decorated her face, and she was wearing a men suit...really odd.

Immediately I felt relieved at the sight, the woman took a puff from her cigar and walked towards me.

"This is no place for little girls" The blonde said coldly and studied us.

"I hope no one of you two was bitten?" She asked and looked me straight into my eyes.

I shifted uncomfortably under her cold stare but answered with a no.

She leaned back and turned to Mr sexy face. "What are you standing here so useless Alucard? Go in and kill the remaining Ghouls!"

'Alucard' grinned and bowed "Yes my Master"

I noticed that he had two guns in his hands, a 454. Casull and a Jackal. Why I know that? Well my dad's Police officer so he taught me many things about weapons and other stuff.

"Are we already dead?"

I blinked and looked down at Anna, she was still clinging at my arm, eyes still closed. I tweaked her painfully into her cheek and asked "What do you think are we dead?" She opened her eyes and looked up to me " I suppose we're still living, but still this wasn't a reason to tweak me that hard into my cheek" She murmured, while rubbing her abused cheek." That was the payback for the slap on my face" I replied with a weak smirk.

The blonde cleared her throat drawing our attention to her.

"So now after you both ended your conversation I suggest you two to come with us, to Hellsing"

"Huh?"

* * *

**So sadly Leonara sacrificed her Nokia to save them both :D Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Feel free to leave a review!**


End file.
